This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for determining meridian location and azimuth and more particularly to a passive device using time matched photo-electric signals of star passages.
Position-fixing by means of star observations is not new in the art; however, known devices and techniques are time consuming, utilize delicate equipment and involve the use of the personal equation.
The most time consuming of prior art devices is the theodolite which provides relatively accurate position information. However, the theodolite requires a long measurement interval and post-observation data reduction period. On the other hand, star trackers, while reducing the time element, require complex tracking equipment for automatic operation.
The best known instrument for position determination is the sextant.
Although the sextant is capable of providing a position fix with sufficient accuracy for surface navigation, the personal equation of the operator is a substantial factor in the accuracy and reliability of the instrument.
Hence, there is no currently available, accurate, rapid and convenient means for fixing a position on the earth surface.